Talk:Reviews
How to layout You know, I hate to say it, but I disagree with the current way Reviews are being handled. First, it seems to me that most of the content on the site is of an encyclopedia type form, similar to wikipedia. By that, I mean informing the reader of facts or at least an attempt at a balanced view. I'm not opposed to opinionated reviews, but I think it needs to be clear that that's what you're reading. Two ways to handle that might be to have factual information on a yo-yo at the top, and then a reviews section under its own header. Or perhaps a namespace just for reviews? Right now it seems as though yo-yo entries and yo-yo reviews are indistinguishable.. The other thing is, why have the company in the page name? It groups yo-yos when viewing by category, but most people would probably use the Reviews page instead. It makes the yo-yo show up during a search of the company name, but only if that company doesn't exist. If a page for yoyojam existed, that page would come up instead of the list of yo-yos. And a page for a company should list all the yo-yos they've manufactured anyway. So, I can't see many positives and there is the negative of having to type in the company each time you link to the yo-yo (and general redundancy). There are very few instances of the same yo-yo name from different companies. In that case it is easy to do something like "Yoyoname (Company)" as Wikipedia does. Any thoughts? I wouldn't mind doing the grunt work for this if others agree... --ShawnF 20:19, 16 Oct 2005 (PDT) ---- Form of review pages: I wholeheartedly agree, that we should separate fact from opinion. :) Originally this was intended more as a review than a reference section. Coming to think about it, this is growing into an encyclopedia, so it is a good idea to remodel this to become a reference page for yo-yo models (maybe we could even merge it with the manufacturers page). As to the handling I'd prefer to have the facts in a chapter at the top of the page and the reviews in a second "opinion" chapter on the same page, that way you can quickly scroll up while reading a review to reread the description. A separate review page would also be ok. Extra Namespace: A wiki is somewhere in the middle between an encyclopedia and a forum. So its primary content can be facts as well as opinion (which should be clearly marked as such). Namespaces are usually used to separate special content (meta-discussions like this one, images, users, special pages) from the primary content (everything the "normal" reader comes here for). I think reviews are part of this primary content and thus should not be given a Namespace. There was a discussion about this on the Talk:Yo-yo_Tricks page. If this is becoming a reference as well, maybe we should use a different (or a second) category. Company in the page name: I first established this guideline for several reasons. The most important was to avoid ambiguity between yo-yo names and other topics. E.g. sometimes counterweight play is referred to as "Freehand", which is also a yo-yo made by Duncan. There are other examples where the yo-yo name could be misleading like "Technic". Having the company name in the page title immediately indicates that this page deals with a specific yo-yo. Thus my vote is still in favor of keeping the company name in the title. As a side note, for a living I work a lot with automobile parts cataloging software (I'm a database specialist) and there it is very common to always include the maker in the description of a vehicle (e.g BMW 320, Ford Mustang, etc.). So this might be why I am a bit biased here. :) --HB 02:34, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) ---- Yikes that's a lot of writing. I'd just say start a yo-yo page with the facts about it, then have a new title that shows reviews are below that title, and ensure all reviews have signatures. --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:47, 4 April 2006 (PDT) Doctor Popular Should we have a doc pop section or should we put them in the apropriate section? I'd put doc pop element x under Buzz-on. What do you guys think? --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:44, 4 April 2006 (PDT) *Definitely, because he is not a manufacturer. He just designs signature yo-yos. --Augie ["El Yoyo"] 01:46, 4 April 2006 (PDT)